Breezepelt
|namest = Kit: Apprentice: Warrior: |namesl = Unknown''As described in [http://www.warriorcats.com/data/downloads/we_need_to_talk.pdf ''After Sunset: We Need to Talk] Breezepaw Breezepelt |familyt = Father: Mother: Half-Brothers: Half-Sister: Mate: Daughters: |familyl = Crowfeather Nightcloud Lionblaze, Jayfeather Hollyleaf Heathertail Smokekit, Brindlekit |mentor = Whitetail |apps = Boulderfur |livebooks = Cats of the Clans, The Ultimate Guide, The Sight, Dark River, Outcast, Eclipse, Long Shadows, Sunrise, Hollyleaf's Story, The Fourth Apprentice, Fading Echoes, Mistystar's Omen, Night Whispers, Sign of the Moon, The Forgotten Warrior, The Last Hope, Dovewing's Silence, Bramblestar's Storm, The Apprentice's Quest |deadbooks = None}} Breezepelt is a lean, black tom with amber eyes. History In the Super Edition Arc ''Bramblestar's Storm : In the Power of Three Arc The Sight Dark River Outcast Eclipse Long Shadows : Sunrise In the Omen of the Stars Arc The Fourth Apprentice Fading Echoes Night Whispers Sign of the Moon The Forgotten Warrior The Last Hope In the A Vision of Shadows Arc ''The Apprentice's Quest : In the Field Guide Arc ''Cats of the Clans The Ultimate Guide In the Short Stories and Plays After Sunset: We Need to Talk Brightspirit's Mercy In the Novellas Hollyleaf's Story : Mistystar's Omen : Dovewing's Silence Trivia *In ''After Sunset: We Need to Talk, it states that Nightcloud had more than one kit, however it's not known what happened to the others.Revealed in After Sunset: We Need to Talk, page 2 This has since been contradicted by Kate on her blog, who says that the several kits thing was probably mentioned before the Erins had thought the plot through.Revealed on Kate's blog *Breezepelt is a descendant of the first WindClan leader, Windstar, because his father, Crowfeather, is descended from her. *Kate said on her blog that she liked the idea of Nightcloud and Breezepelt on the run as rogues, and Crowfeather leaving WindClan to go and find them.Revealed on Kate's official blog. *He is mistakenly called Breezepaw despite becoming a warrior the book before. *Prior to the release of The Fourth Apprentice, Heathertail was still in love with Lionblaze, and harbored no romantic feelings toward Breezepelt. However, their relationship is more complex than just friends. However, after Fading Echoes was released, it was revealed that Heathertail no longer cares for Lionblaze. **After the release of Bramblestar's Storm, it was revealed that during the gap between that book and The Apprentice's Quest, Heathertail and Breezepelt had become mates,Kate's blog and Kate Cary believes that it is because they wanted to redeem Breezepelt, and help him become the happy, loyal, and true warrior that he should have been.Kate's Blog Family Members Mate: :Heathertail:Revealed on Kate's blog Daughters: :Smokekit:Revealed on Kate's blog] :Brindlekit:Revealed on Kate's blog Father: :Crowfeather: Mother: :Nightcloud: Half-Brothers: :Jayfeather: :Lionblaze: Half-Sister: :Hollyleaf: :Sorrelstripe: Half-Nephew: :Fernsong: Half-Uncle: :Eaglekit: Uncles: :Two unnamed kits: Grandmother: :Ashfoot: Grandfather: :Deadfoot:Revealed in a letter Great-Grandmother: :Meadowslip: Great-Grandfather: :Hickorynose: Great-Aunt: :Sorrelpaw: Great-Uncle: :Pigeonpaw: Distant Relatives: :Windstar: :Gorsestar: :Mothflight: :Emberkit: :Morning Whisker: :Dust Muzzle: :Micah: :Blue Whisker: :Bubbling Stream: :Spider Paw: :Honey Pelt: |''See More''}} References and Citations Category:The Ultimate Guide characters Category:Mistystar's Omen characters Category:Long Shadows characters Category:Sunrise characters Category:The Fourth Apprentice characters Category:Fading Echoes characters Category:Night Whispers characters Category:Sign of the Moon characters Category:The Forgotten Warrior characters Category:The Last Hope characters Category:Bramblestar's Storm characters Category:The Apprentice's Quest characters Category:Place of No Stars Visitors Category:Place of No Stars Trainees Category:Males Category:Mentors Category:Warriors Category:Kit Category:Dovewing's Silence characters